The present invention relates generally to a bi-directional feed between a calendar and a credit-card authorization unit, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a risk assessment to reduce fraudulent credit-card purchases based on a user's calendar events.
Conventional techniques for credit card transaction servers, systems, methods and computer program products receive information concerning a prospective credit card transaction with one of multiple credit card issuers and obtain location information from multiple wireless network providers for wireless terminal(s) that are associated with a user of the credit card for the prospective credit card transaction. The locations of the credit card transaction terminal(s) and the locations of the wireless terminal(s) are correlated, and authorization information for the prospective credit card transaction is generated based upon this location correlation.
Other conventional techniques for reducing fraudulent usage of credit cards/debit cards consider allowing a user owning the credit cards/debit cards to register the credit cards/debit cards to a GPS (Global Positioning System) enabled device, the GPS enabled device connected to a network; allowing the user to define a range at which the credit cards/debit cards are out of range with respect to the GPS enabled device; authorizing use of the credit cards/debit cards owned by the user after it is determined that the credit cards/debit cards and the GPS enabled device are within the user defined range; and denying the authorization of the credit cards/debit cards owned by the user after it is determined that the credit cards/debit cards and the GPS enabled device are outside the user defined range.
Thus, the present inventors have recognized that there is a technical problem in the conventional information disclosing techniques that the techniques do not consider the user's calendar events. More specifically, each conventional technique to reduce credit card fraud merely considers a user's location or requires the user to contact the credit card company to plan travel.